


the sea (it calls me to be a part of your world)

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Ariel’s constellation leads her towards the land, she is sure of that.Moana’s constellation leads her towards the sea, there is no doubt about that.





	the sea (it calls me to be a part of your world)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_crownless_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the arms of the ocean (such wonderful things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302080) by [the_crownless_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen). 



> Sophy, this is me trying to bribe you for a new chapter soon-ish.

Ariel’s constellation leads her towards the land, she is sure of that. Her father, Sebastian, and her sisters can say whatever they want about that, but that won’t change a thing.

No matter where she swims to, it always leads to the land. And, since it is the only acceptable reason to go to the surface, Ariel checks it frequently.

One day, she will swim away and meet her soulmate, a human, who is surely just as desperate to meet her as Ariel is herself.

Until that day comes, she will have to be satisfied with every gadget and gidgets and whatsits and thingamabobs in her ever increasing collection.

It in no way enough for her. She wants to know  _ everything _ and be just as much a part of that world as her soulmate is undoubtedly is herself. She wants to dance and run around with them on land, and do all the other things they do that she has had no chance to discover yet.

And one day she will.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

Moana’s constellation leads her towards the sea, there is no doubt about that.

She knows everybody on this island and she knows none of them is the one girl she is waiting for. Her soulmate is somewhere over the sea.

It’s not the only reason she feels drawn to the sea, but it is a major one. It calls to her, no matter how much she tries to fit in and be good.

She just needs to know how big it is and she will discover it even if she’ll be almost alone with only Pua and Hei Hei at her side.

As much as she would love it to be different, but she just won’t be happy if she stays on the island for her entire life. She knows her father is just worried about her, but is the truth.

Given all the time she has spend staring at the water, she has had enough time to figure that much out. And eventually, one day, she will sail of this island.

Moana knows that deep in her heart.


End file.
